User blog:OMGitsGARRET/Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season I
Scooby-Doo is returning to television with his own brand new television series, again. It wasn't long ago that Scooby-Doo was on T.V. with his best bud; Shaggy, but now the whole gang will return. That's right; it's Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and a few brand new faces coupled with a few old ones. It's Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! Season I of this T.V. series will premiere on Cartoon Network spring 2014. To get ready for this brand new television series, we sat down with show creators Mitch Watson and Micheal F. Ryan to get the dish on everything Scooby. Check out what SPOILERS we got from them below! ' *'The official title of the show is 'Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated.' *'The first episode of the first season will premiere on Cartoon Network sometime in the spring.' *'The show is animated.' *'The official catch-phrase/slogan of the first season is "The real mystery has just begun!"' *'Season I will consist of 13 half-hour episodes. The title of the episodes are below.' #'Beware the Beast from Below' #'The Creeping Creatures' #'Secret of the Ghost Rig' #'Revenge of the Man Crab' #'The Song of Mystery' #'The Legend of Alice May' #'In Fear of the Phantom' #'The Grasp of the Gnome ' #'Battle of the Humungonauts' #'Howl of the Fright Hound' #'The Secret Serum' #'The Shrieking Madness' #'When the Cicada Calls' *'Each episode is 21 minutes - 23 minutes long, excluding commercials.' *'Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred will return and be present in every episode. ' *'This Scooby series has something special about it. It will have continuity, story-lines, plot, and an overarching mystery. ' *'There will be story-lines between the gang. For Fred and Daphne, their storyline in the first season will have to do with their relationship. Daphne is falling for Fred, she has a major crush on him and always flirts with him. But Fred can't tell that Daphne has feeling's for him because he is always concentrating on traps. For Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma; they have a love-triangle. Shaggy and Velma are secretly dating and no one knows about their relationship. Shaggy doesn't want to tell anyone, especially Scooby, that him and Velma are dating. Shaggy does this because he thinks Scooby will be mad at him for spending more time with Velma then with his best pup. This takes for the whole gang to be intertwined with their romantic love-life.' *'But as any scooby series, there is ALWAYS a monster of the week. The following are the names of the monsters.' #'Slime Monster' #'Gator People' #'Ghost Truck' #'Man-Crab' #'Que Horrifico ' #'Ghost of Alice May' #'The Phantom' #'The Gnome' #'The Humungonauts ' #'The Frighthound' #'The Vampire' #'Char Gar Gothakon' #'The Cicada Monster' *'Along with the gang, there will also be other main characters, characters who appear in many episodes, or has a VERY big role in the episode they were in', or will have more content in the future. **'The gang will also have parents. The parents are part of the recurring characters. The following are recurring characters.' ***'Scoobert "Scooby" Doo' played by Frank Welker ***'Norville "Shaggy" Rogers '''played by '''Mathew Lillard' ***'Velma Dinkley '''played by '''Mindy Cohn' ***'Daphne Blake '''played by '''Grey DeLisle' ***'Fred Jones, Jr. '''played by '''Frank Welker' ***'Angie Dinkley' played by Frances Conroy ***'Dale Dinkley '''played by '''Kevin Dunn' ***'Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. '''played by '''Gary Cole' ***'Paula Rogers '''played by '''Grey DeLisle' ***'Colton Rogers '''played by '''Casey Kasem' ***'Nan Blake' played by Kath Soucie ***'Barty Blake '''played by '''Frank Welker' ***'Mr. E' played by Lewis Black ***'Sheriff Bronson Stone '''played by '''Patrick Warburton' ***'Angel Dynamite '''played by '''Vivica A. Fox' ***'Skipper Shelton' played by John O'Hurley ***'Ethan '''played by '''Mitch Watson' ***'Gary '''played by '''Tony Cervone' ***'Ed Machine '''played by '''Richard McGonagle' ***'Vincent Van Ghoul '''played by '''Maurice LaMarche' ***'Professor Pericles '''played by '''Udo Kier' ***'George Avocados '''played by '''James Arnold Taylor' ***'Mr. Baywosenthal '''played by '''Tom Kenny' ***'Deputy Bucky '''played by '''Carlos Alazraqui' ***'Deputy '''played by '''Tim Matheson' ***'Trini Lee '''played by '''Fran Southworth' ***'Ernesto '''played by '''Carlos Alazraqui' ***'Alice May '''played by '''Hynden Walch' ***'Vampire Waitress '''played by '''April Winchell' ***'Jason Wyatt' played by Daryl Sabara ***'Dylan Ryan '''played by '''Mitch Watson' ***'Brenda '''played by '''Beth Tapper' ***'Harlan Ellison '''played by '''Himself' ***'Professor H.P. Hatecraft '''played by '''Jeffrey Combs' ***'Clark Griswold' played by David Kaye ***'Ellen Griswold' played by Beverly D'Angelo ***'The Griswold Daughter '''played by '''Grey DeLisle' ***'Petals '''played by '''Dee Bradley Baker' ***'Thorn '''played by '''Jennifer Hale' ***'Luna '''played by '''Kimberly Brooks' ***'Dusk '''played by '''Jane Wiedlin' ****'Some of these characters will only appear in one season I episode, but they are listed as main characters because they either had a VERY big plot to the one episode they were in, or will have something to do in the "future." ' *'The series is set in The United States of America, in the state of California. The town that it is set in is called 'Crystal Cove' and it's motto is 'The Most Hauntedest Place on Earth."' *'The gang are teenagers and attend high school.' *'They drive around in The Mystery Machine, their van.' *'They are in their original 'Where are you' outfits, with some minor changes.' *'There will be drama.' *'Part of the overarching mystery will be a curse.' *'The producers of this show are from ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars and Ravenswood, so those shows are part similar to this show.' *'Ravenswood,' a T.V. show from ABC Family was cancelled in the middle of the series, but the producers liked the idea of the show so much that they will integrate some features of Ravenswood into Mystery Incorporated. *'The name 'Mystery Incorporated' will be explained in the ninth episode of the series.' *'The overarching mystery will be caused by Daphne.' *'In the second episode the gang will visit a near by town called 'Gatorsburg.'' *'In the season finale, someone will die.' *'The series is rated 'PG.'' *'Two members of the gang will kiss in the middle of the season.' *'The sixth episode of the series will feature the gang going to prom, this is also the mid-season finale.' *'The seventh episode of the series will feature The Hex Girls, this is also the mid-season premiere.' *'This series will be much darker then other Scooby series'.' *'Part of the overarching mystery will include a curse.' *'Since every episode is connected, episodes are called "chapters."' *'The music in this series is "amazing."' There's a whole lot of information from season I of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated that we'd love to share but... we can't because there too big of a spoiler! You'll just have to watch the series premiere, it's coming in the spring only to Cartoon Network! Category:Blog posts